Praevalens
by Koewokikasete
Summary: As they start their nightly routines, Chung and Eve start off by gaining dominance on one another. Both are stubborn and have traits that'll make others submit to them, but between Chung and Eve.. Who will gain dominance on the other first?


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the game Elsword or its characters.

**Chung: **Deadly Chaser**(19)**

**Eve: **Code Nemesis**(19)**

I apologize that my previous lemon has bothered you guys. I understand the setting wasn't fitting, but in terms of experience, I've heard the moaning in my school. And there's been a confirmed rumor that students have been doing intercourse under adults' supervision.

So, Luxuria is somewhat a reflection of my school's lack of awareness. I apologize that it bothered you, but I don't regret writing it. It's a form of my writing, my imagination, and expressed what I think the students are doing without adults' knowledge. Indecent actions shouldn't be done during school or after school. The fact that some people have done it around my favorite spot aggravates me to no end.

Once again, I apologize for my previous lemon and I hope this will make up for it and... **Happy Early Valentine!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>~Praevalens~<strong>

* * *

><p>Slowly, his sizzling tongue swirled around her porcelain skin. Chung gently pressed his lips on her left shoulder while his pale hand concealed his endeared's misty orpiment eyes. Thick fluid dripped down from Eve's luscious womanhood as Chung's hands ably twist her insides. Eve bit back a moan, refusing to give into Chung's conspiracy. Despite what her mind thinks, her body can't refuse the exquisite actions from Chung's hand.<p>

With a smirk, Chung pinched her insides, sending a torrent of wild shocks of pleasure throughout her body. Eve began to arch her back, but she held in the loud moan, waiting to escape her lips. Her hands tightened their grip around the licorice covers and flipped their positions around. Her head tore away from Chung's hands, her vision returning to her and she immediately sat on Chung's slim, competent body. With Chung on the bottom, Eve took the assault. She crashed their lips together, challenging the Deadly Chaser with an intense battle of taking dominance of the other's mouth.

Their scorching tongues clashed, trying to gain victory. Their tongues danced around each other with streams of saliva that were left as trails. They were equal in strength. Both were rough and harsh with each assault. Unfortunately for Eve, Chung begin to turn the tables as soon as Eve run out of stamina to continue their battle. She inwardly smirked, her delicate hand reached down and opened her lips, letting more fluid flow down onto Chung's massive, erect shaft.

Chung couldn't help, but flinch when Eve's erotic juice touch him. Chung was quickly distracted by his twitching member and took in sharp breaths. Eve immediately took the chance to dominate his cavern, tasting his saliva and tickled the top of his cavern. Before she could continue any more teasing, Chung clamped his mouth shut without biting his teeth down on Eve's tongue.

Eve knew Chung wanted to moan just as badly as she did earlier, and she's not going to lose her only chance of letting Chung experience the orgasms he always give her. She swiftly retreated her tongue and gazed into Chung's clouded cerulean eyes. She gave his shuddering lips a soft kiss before clutching her hand around his twitching shaft. He let out a soft gasp at her bold action. Eve rubbed her clitoris with his throbbing member and twirled her skilled fingers around his sensitive head. Chung bit his lips and tried to hide the aroused expression that was slowly making its way on his face.

"Chung, don't hide your _submissive_ self. I love it when you're being dominant, but I'd prefer it you were showing me more of your _submissive _self. I love it even more."

Eve teasingly showed Chung her erotic womanhood as it made lewd sounds. She showed Chung's throbbing member's sensitive head the way to enter her tight lips, but much to Chung's discomfort, she pulled away from his member, and used her hands to rub his scrotum. She gently pinched them with one hand and the other digging a nail into his sensitive head.

With a wide smirk, Eve slowly engulfed his entire length, enjoying his taste. She began to deep-throat him, occasionally flicking his tightening scrotum with her tongue. As she begin to speed up, Eve purposely tightened her hold on his throbbing length and nibbled softly on the sensitive head. This finally caused Chung to lose control, and came inside Eve's mouth with a low moan. Eve didn't mind his loss of control, and merely drank all of the pouring semen, not letting one drop escape. She licked her fingers, covering them in semen and her own saliva as she let Chung's still aroused member.

Without a hint of hesitation, Eve plopped herself on Chung's body and showed Chung her lewd lips. Tempted by her actions, Chung's hands spread her buttocks apart to get a better taste of it with his tongue. He then proceed to taste the fluids until a shock of pleasure was sent throughout his body. A wild blush crawled its way onto his face as his anus was being played with. Eve still retained a smirk as her skillful fingers pushed against Chung's prostate gland, digging her nails against the mess of sensitive nerves.

Eve sucked on Chung's erect length and fingered against Chung's anus, continuously hitting against the sensitive nerves inside him. Chung's cerulean eyes were once again clouded with lust as Eve had her fun. Chung suddenly let the corner of his mouth turn upwards, smirking at Eve. He let out a breath of air against her lewd womanhood, making her shiver and pause momentarily.

Taking advantage at that instance, his strong arms wrapped around her waist and harshly pulled her off his entire length and switched their positions. Chung had Eve's arms above her head and his tongue licked her erect nipples, biting them roughly and pulling on them harshly.

"You've had your fun. Now it's my turn. I'll return all of that pleasure I just received back to you."

Chung let his tongue kiss her porcelain skin, tasting the sweetness of her skin until he reached her womanhood. He abruptly let go her arms and spread her legs wide open as he dug his head against her private parts, tasting the flowing fluids. Eve held a finger in front of her lips, biting on it softly to hold back her moan. However, just hearing the sounds of Chung slurping and consuming her whole was enough to arouse her. His tongue flicked her sensitive clitoris and soon, she found herself moaning loudly as Chung bit onto her clitoris and sucked on it without a second thought.

Her insides tightened and without another second spared, she reached orgasm, releasing a considerable amount of sweet vaginal fluid. Eve gave out heavy pants as she observed Chung's actions closely. He smirked and let go of her clitoris and licked his lips with a aroused look.

He lifted her legs up slowly and rubbed his twitching shaft against her erotic lips. Eve closed her eyes, waiting for the impact from Chung's monstrous length to penetrate her, but it never came. When she opened an eye, all she could see was Chung's gentle smile before he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. In the midst of her colliding into his toned chest, his entire length finally penetrated her. Despite a small hint of pain, the pleasure created by it engulfed the pain entirely.

"Too bad for you, Eve. Looks like I'm the dominant one today once again, but... I'll show you my other side once in a while, if you promise to always stay beside me."

"I-Idiot. I'll always keep my promises with you. That's why.. Continue showing me your other side. And I also love your dominant side as you carve yourself onto my body and soul."

Nodding his head, he let out a sweet smile before roughly penetrating her once again. Pulling himself out of her tightening insides and penetrating her womb is a routine that he loved to do to Eve. Eve wrapped her arms around Chung's neck as his massive length penetrates deep inside her womb and let the thick preseminal fluid escape from the tip of his massive length. She instinctively tighten her caverns around his sensitive head and crashed her lips on his, getting a passionate kiss from her beloved.

Chung merely smirked and pushed both of them down together while penetrating her. His fingers found their way to her twitching anus, drenched in thick, sweet fluid. They slowly slip inside her, messing with the clump of sensitive nerves and increased her pleasure. Chung allowed their body to touch, embrace each others' skin, and drown themselves in pleasure.

He swiftly, yet harshly penetrated both of her private parts, sending wild bolts of pleasure to both of them. Chung could feel himself reaching climax and at the same time, Eve was reaching her own limits. His entire throbbing length forced its way into her womb before ejaculating inside. At that moment, Eve orgasmed, and she could feel herself slowly loosening her grip around Chung's shaft, but it was still as tight as before.

Chung's skillful fingers slowly withdraw and he swiftly flicked the thick fluids against Eve's blossoming breasts, making sure the fluids splattered against her erect nipples. Eve could feel her womb overflowing with semen from Chung. Chung slowly pulled himself out from her tight lips and plopped himself on top of her with his strong arms wrapped around her petite waist. Eve's heavy blush remained with her breaths becoming normal and her expression returned to that of a poker face once again.

"Chung, get off. You're heavy."

"I don't want to. Eve is soft and fluffy. It's comfortable laying on top of you. So just let me sleep on top of you for a bit. I'll roll off eventually."

Eve could feel Chung's eyelids slowly close against her smooth shoulders and his breaths becoming slower. She let a small, gentle smile crawl its way onto her face and wrapped her arms around Chung and let her fingers run through his unruly, yet smooth strands of cream-colored hair.

_'You don't have to roll off. It'll be warmer if you're touching me. I don't want to feel the coldness yet. Or actually, I'd prefer it if I don't feel it at all.'_

Almost in response to Eve's thoughts, Chung's lips curled up, resembling a smile as he slept in Eve's arms as she rested her chin on his fluffy hair with her eyes closing with sweet dreams awaiting her.

* * *

><p><strong>~Author's Note~<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Praevalens*: <strong>_**According to Google Translator, in Latin, it means Dominant.**

The idea came to me when I thought of this comment a friend made. He said that both Deadly Chaser and Code Nemesis are the types to be dominant, no matter their gender. And since I pair these two classes together, I decided to make both of them dominant, but of course Deadly Chaser will always be the dominant one in the end.

Thank you for reading this short lemon of mine and I hope you enjoyed it! :) Happy Early Valentine!


End file.
